


I'll Catch You as You Fall

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Brief Mentions of Bondage, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Food Sharing, Healthy BDSM Practices, M/M, all aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is the only one Jake trusts to see him like this, mind quiet and body weak.  Vulnerable.  Cougar understands the gravity of this trust, and he cares for Jake's body and mind while Jensen can't do so for himself.  They've been at this a long time, and Cougar knows Jake's needs better than his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You as You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Pesmenos ](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/) pointed out on tumblr that while BDSM is really popular in fanfiction, there aren't a lot of fics that deal strictly with aftercare. So, I couldn't get that out of my head, and then this happened.
> 
> This fic focuses on aftercare and only mentions the scene minimally.

Cougar kissed Jake's cheek as Jake continued to shake in his arms. Cougar was almost there, but he slowed his thrusts to a stop anyway. Jake wasn't going to make it without being in pain; he was just too overstimulated. That was okay though. Cougar could take care of himself once Jake was settled and resting peacefully.

Cougar didn't pull out right away even though he stopped moving. Once again, that would do Jake more harm than good. So, Cougar pressed feather light kisses to Jake's face. Jake was a million miles away, always lost in pleasure for at least ten minutes afterward, sometimes as much as hours, but touch always helped bring him back down to earth.

Slowly, Cougar eased out of Jake, causing the younger man to whimper softly. Cougar ran his fingers through Jake's hair and kissed his cheek, soothing him.

“It's alright. I have you,” Cougar whispered reassuringly, reaching down to remove the condom he was still wearing. He gave himself a firm squeeze and took a breath before tossing the empty condom aside.

He ran his hands over Jake's ribs and shoulders, up his arms until he reached Jake's bound wrists. Carefully, he unbound Jake, bringing his arms down and rubbing his wrists vigorously. Cougar always paid close attention to any and all bindings to ensure that no damage was being inflicted, but he still rubbed Jake's wrists until he felt heat in them, bringing the blood flow back.

When he was satisfied with Jake's hands and wrists, he rubbed his arms and shoulders. Jake laid there with his eyes closed, a happy smile on his lips. Anyone that knew the hyper-energetic, motormouth Jensen wouldn't believe this was the same man, sated into silence.

Cougar reached over to the nightstand, and collected his bottle of lavender scented massage oil. He poured some into his palm to warm it before massaging it into Jake's chest and stomach. He found that the lavender soothed Jake the most. Anything musky set Jake on edge after a scene.

If a scene was intense, Cougar often wiped them both down afterwards before starting any real aftercare, just to remove the smell of their sweat. Cougar knew it had nothing to do with past partners, and everything to do with the military. None of them could relax when they were aware of other people they didn't recognize, and scent was a big indicator of that. Cougar never felt rejected by Jake's inability to recognize him when he was like this. The fact that Jake trusted him with this time was enough.

Cougar couldn't explain how much it meant to him that Jake put this level of trust in him. Jake was always as helpless as a newborn after a scene. It wasn't something he could control at all. The whole appeal of submitting for Jake was the period of peace that it led to; the time where is overactive mind quieted. When they had non-bdsm sex, Jake's refractory period was about half of what Cougar's was. He was raring to go while Cougar still felt like he was catching his breath, but after a scene, Jake was out of commission for hours, so Cougar cared for his every need.

Cougar continued to rub Jake down using the oil to massage Jake's thighs and calves. He didn't touch Jake's spent cock, knowing it would make Jake flinch. He hadn't even cleaned Jake off after he came because Jake just couldn't take it. He didn't massage his upper thighs either, knowing Jake would still be too sensitive even there. He did, however, press soft kisses to Jake's hips before moving down his legs. That earned him a soft hum.

“So good, mi amor,” Cougar praised him as he rubbed at Jake's feet, paying attention to his arches and the balls of his feet because Cougar had had him on his toes for a bit.

When he was finished, he gently rolled Jake onto his stomach and massaged his back as well. This time he started from the bottom and worked his way up.

Cougar kneaded his fingers into the backs of Jake's thighs and lower back deeply, feeling the muscles loosen. Cougar knew that Jake carried tension in his lower back from hours at his computers, and he would cramp after a long scene if it wasn't tended to properly.

Cougar spoke softly in Spanish as he draped himself over Jake's back, covering just about all of him like a protective blanket. Jake hummed as Cougar pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders.

By the time that Cougar finished massaging his whole body, Jake was fairly cognizant, humming happily at each of Cougar's touches and kisses. Still, he didn't talk, and any movement he made was sluggish.

“Can you roll onto your back, burro?” Cougar asked, pressing a kiss behind Jake's ear. He had grown fond of that nickname for Jake because it always made Jake blush and that was no small feat.

Jake whined, but he slowly rolled onto his back again with Cougar's patient assistance.

“Kiss?” Jake slurred, the easy word heavy on his tongue and turning the “ss” into a “th.” Cougar rested over him, their naked bodies flush against each other, and Cougar kissed him, slowly coaxing Jake into it.

“Lights,” Jake said when they parted for breath.

“I will be right back,” Cougar promised as he got up off the bed. He brushed his fingertips along Jake's legs as he rounded the bed, then he walked over to the door to flip the lights off. He could hear Jake's sigh of relief as the room darkened. It was late afternoon, so it was by no means dark, but enough to relieve his sensitive eyes.

Before returning to bed, Cougar grabbed his supplies which were in a huge duffle bag. It was filled with supplies including toys, medical equipment, and food. He always kept everything they could possibly need in one organized place. He also had one portion dedicated to if one of them safeworded. It had two clean pairs of pajamas, Pedialyte to replace electrolytes, a spare pair of Jensen's glasses, and various ointments for any marks. It also had spare copies of every key for any restraints or locking mechanisms they might use.

Jensen had only used his safeword with Cougar once in the time they'd been doing scenes. He'd been skeptical of Cougar's pack until Cougar had Jake dressed in comfortable clothes, wearing his glasses, and sipping a drink while Cougar rubbed ointment on his wrists in under a minute after safewording. Cougar knew two of Jake's most immediate needs after safewording were his glasses and clothing. It was the soldier in him. Armor and eyes were vital.

Jake was pushing himself up against the headboard as Cougar crawled back into bed with his supplies.

“I feel like a bucket of noodles, Cougs. What'd you do to me while I was out? I'm not gonna be able to get out of bed for the rest of the day,” Jake complained sleepily, though there was not anger in it.

“Good,” Cougar said, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss.

“No, not good. I drank two Mountain Dews before this,” Jake whined. Cougar shook his head in exasperation. He always reminded Jake not to drink that crap if they were going to play. Not only did it make him have to piss, but the high from the sugar and caffeine followed by the drop could be dangerous. It wasn't like they ever spontaneously broke into scene. With the jobs they had, they needed to have a block of time where they were certain they could deal with everything they needed to if they were going to play. So, Jake was well aware that he should not have done that before they started.

Still, Cougar stepped off the bed again and reached over, looping his arms under Jake's shoulders and knees. He pulled Jake to the edge of the bed as Jake rested his head on Cougar's shoulder. He petted the tattooed skin of Cougar's chest, always fascinated by the ink when he was coming down, even though Jake had far more tattoos than Cougar did.

Cougar let go of Jake's legs, but he kept his arm around his shoulders. He helped Jake stand, taking most of his weight as Jake rose on wobbly legs.

“Man, that was some incredible sexy times,” Jake said as Cougar guided him to the en suite. When Cougar had been apartment hunting, his only stipulation had been that there needed to be a master bath attached to the bedroom. Jake had told him they should have a play room or jacuzzi, but Cougar didn't need any of that, just an accessible bathroom. He knew Jake had gotten anxious having to walk down the hall naked at his old place, while he really couldn't defend himself post-scene. Cougar had helped him dress a few times, but it wasn't practical, especially after an extended scene.

Cougar left Jake to his business in order to return to the room. He lit a few scented candles while Jake relieved himself, door open so Jake could see and hear him.

When Cougar returned, Jake was propped up against the sink, cleaning himself up a little with the washcloth Cougar always left there for him.

“Were those not incredible sexy times?” Jake asked without looking up, completely uninhibited about his nudity in front of Cougar.

“Sí,” Cougar agreed, stepping behind Jake and wrapping his arms around Jake's belly to give him support, and because they both enjoyed the intimacy.

It had been a good scene. It had been strenuous for both of them, but it was worth it. They were starting to Jake past a block he'd been having that had left him anxious, addressing it in safety. Today had been a success, though a hard fought one.

Jake had been increasingly anxious lately when he couldn't complete an order whether in the field or the bedroom. Normally, Jake was mouthy and just this side of insubordinate when he thought an order was stupid.

However, Jake had been loaned out to another team recently. The other team's CO had put him under extreme pressure, having a dislike for techs in the field. He reprimanded Jake for everything, including good behavior. He made him take extra watch shifts and blamed mission failure on Jake in his official report, even though Jake's intel and quick thinking were the only reasons they all survived.

Jake spent several days in the stockade when they came back, and since he reunited with the team, he'd almost had a meltdown in the field, and he'd flinched when Clay questioned him about it. Clay had flipped his lid on their handlers, insisting Jake had been mistreated, but all they could do was promise not to lend him out for a while.

So, it was left to Cougar to handle—as most things Jake related were—though he doubted that this was what Clay had in mind when he said fix it. Clay had only told Cougar what he'd read in the report. Jensen didn't speak about it for weeks, until he came to Cougar and explained the whole mission. Cougar understood why Jensen had become so anxious, and internally he was grateful it was just a mental block from high stress and poor command and not an incident that Jake had been keeping to himself. Together they worked out a scene that addressed Jake's new fear of failure completing orders. It wasn't the first time that Jensen tried to work out mental blocks through scenes. He always knew he was safe with Cougar, and submission helped him clear the clutter of his mind, so he could focus and address his needs and sometimes his fears.

When it came down to it, Jake's fear was that there wasn't back up to support him if he couldn't do it himself, and that was preposterous. Cougar had broken protocol more than once to help Jake—not to save him, though he'd done that too, but to help him because just because they were extensively trained didn't mean they didn't need a hand sometimes—and any of the other Losers would do the same. Cougar understood that not all teams functioned like they did, but Jake needed to know that when he was with them, they supported each others weight.

In their scene, the only penalty Jake had faced when he failed to complete one of Cougar's orders was that he had to ask for help. It had been hard for him at first, and Cougar was well aware that was a direct result of his previous mission. The commander had berated him for failure to do his job even when there was nothing Jake could do about it, resulting in him being given the entire night watch and being expected to function the following day.

The first time Cougar had had Jake repeat the words after him, “sir, would you please help me?” and when Jake said them Cougar immediately helped him complete the order. Cougar had supported almost all of Jake's weight, so Jake could remain on his toes for a prescribed period of time. Cougar made sure that the phrase did not emphasize Jake's inability to complete the task, instead focusing on the support available to him. The orders had become progressively harder, but Cougar made sure they were all things that they could complete together, to reassure Jake that he was never alone in this. Overall, the scene was just as strenuous for Cougar than Jake because Cougar had helped Jake through it all, supporting him when he couldn't support himself.

It hadn't been their ordinary sort of scene, but it had been important, and the weight it carried made it intense for both of them. Cougar was proud of Jake for how well he'd done, and he was proud of them both for accomplishing it together.

“I mean, wow. I'm still feeling like I'm floating around, and what the hell did you stick in me? I mean, you're big, but I feel like I took two of you,” Jake continued his verbal diarrhea. Cougar loved Jake's lack of filter, especially after sex. There was no telling what he'd come up with once he regained his ability to speak.

Cougar laughed against Jake's shoulder at that. Jake always insisted Cougar's dick was extra large when they had an intense session. Cougar knew it was because Jake was just that much more attuned to every sensation, but it was flattering all the same to be told he was packing.

Cougar nipped Jake's shoulder playfully as he reached down to cup Jake's flaccid cock in his hands.

“You mean like taking this?” Cougar teased playfully. There was no denying that he was big, even when soft though even more so when erect. Cougar had experienced Jake's cock enough times to know just how it felt to not be able to sit comfortably from being so well fucked, and he loved to tease Jake about it because Jake loved to tease him about it too.

“Hey, now,” Jake said, swatting Cougar's hand, though not asking him to remove it. Cougar kissed his shoulder again. He remembered first time they had seen each other naked in a sexual context, and Jake had doubled over laughing at the way Cougar's eyebrows had gone up at his size. Jake took every opportunity to tease Cougar when Cougar chose to stand at briefings instead of sitting. Though Jake had stood through any number of briefings as well because Cougar was no slouch.

“You know I love it. I love all of you,” Cougar promised, still cupping Jake and massaging him because he'd come down enough to enjoy it even if it led nowhere.

Jake slumped against him, letting out a shuddering breath. Cougar watched his eyes flutter shut in the mirror. He continued to touch him tenderly, massaging his testicles and penis lightly. Jake's cock didn't even give an interested twitch. He was completely spent. That made Cougar smile with pride. He loved that he could completely satisfy Jensen, especially because Jake was such an incredible lover himself and never failed to satisfy Cougar.

He moved up to Jake's abdomen, carefully kneading just above Jake's pubic bone where a patch of brown curls lay. Jake whimpered, biting his lip. Cougar knew that Jake loved to be touched there. It didn't do a whole lot for Cougar, but Jake always melted when Cougar rolled his palm over that spot.

“That good?” Cougar asked for confirmation as he always did. This was Jake's time, and if anything felt less than absolutely wonderful, Cougar wanted to know immediately.

“You know I love when you touch me there,” Jake whispered, gripping the sink.

“I love it when you let me touch you everywhere,” Cougar retorted, nipping his shoulder playfully again.

“I'm a fan of that too, Cougs, but seriously, I think I'm down for the count. You got me good this time. Like I can still feel my legs shaking,” Jake admitted.

“You've been up too long. Back to bed,” Cougar told him. It was true, Cougar rarely let Jake up and walk around after such a long scene.

When they started doing this almost two years ago, Jake insisted he be allowed to just walk it off. He'd rejected cuddles because he'd already been made vulnerable, so he thought needing to be cuddled afterward was emasculating. He'd even pushed Cougar away when Cougar insisted on walking with him and offering support. It had surprised Cougar as it was very out of character for Jake, but it had been his first scene, and Cougar understood the vulnerability that came with that.

Cougar had not been happy about it, but he let Jake run the show as they'd agreed. Jake could ask for just about anything after a scene, and Cougar would try his hardest to accommodate. Cougar knew Jake's request wouldn't end well, but he had also known that going again it would have been a breach of trust, only serving to make him feel more vulnerable. So, he made sure he was ready to take care of Jake when it went up in flames.

Jake had made it out to Cougar's living room and collapsed, knocking Cougar's TV to the ground as well as his DVD player. Jake hadn't been hurt, just completely disoriented and embarrassed. He'd let Cougar carry him back to bed and coax some food and Pedialyte into him. He'd also listened as Cougar explained to him why aftercare was so important again, and how Cougar would never judge him for his needs during or after a scene. It had probably been their longest conversation that Cougar ever led.

Now, Jake laid down his own aftercare needs, but he also played by Cougar's rules which meant minimal walking around until Cougar was sure he was steady. He had gotten over any sort of embarrassment when it came to Cougar seeing him at his neediest. Now, he happily made Cougar take care of him long after he'd recovered, much to Cougar's amusement and relief.

Cougar scooped Jake up into his arms to carry him back to bed. Jake always acted surprised by how easily Cougar lifted him even though Jake had several inches and about forty pounds on him. It was still an awkward carry, especially getting them both through the doorway, but he always managed it.

Cougar dropped Jake onto the bed, following him down and quickly maneuvering Jake until Cougar was sitting against the headboard, and Jake was reclining between his legs. Jake used Cougar's legs as armrests as he got himself comfortable.

“What's in the magical bag of wonder today, Cougs?” Jake asked as Cougar unzipped one of the main pockets on his bag. Cougar chuckled at Jake's ever-changing nickname for the supply bag. He removed a bottle of Pedialyte and a bottle of water from the bag, pressing the former into Jake's hands.

“Small sips,” Cougar ordered before pulling a small washcloth from the bag as well and using the water bottle to wet it. He placed that against the back of Jake's neck. His skin was still feverish, not excessively so, but enough to be noticeable and give Jensen's cheeks a glow. That would come down soon, and Cougar knew that Jake's temperature could drop fast if he wasn't monitored.

Jake sipped his water as Cougar moved the damp cloth over his shoulders and chest.

“That feels nice,” Jake commented, squeezing Cougar's knee gently.

“What would you like?” Cougar asked, pulling a foil wrapped chocolate out of the bag. Jake tipped his head back against Cougar's shoulder as Cougar unwrapped it. Jake opened his mouth to accept the morsel, and Cougar placed it on his tongue. Jake hummed in delight, turning his head to kiss Cougar's cheek in thanks.

“I could go for pizza and movies in bed,” Jake suggested. Cougar grumbled. Jake always wanted bad food when he should be eating healthy.

“We just put your body through a lot, you need vegetables and lean proteins,” Cougar told him.

“But I _would like_ pizza, and you asked what I'd like,” Jake told him, and Jake had him there.

“You will eat carrots while we wait for it,” Cougar said, trying to sound serious, but knowing Jake was just internally celebrating his pizza victory. Trying to get Jake to nourish his body properly was like trying to do so for a six year old who only wanted to eat hotdogs and mac and cheese. It was a constant battle with little discernible success.

“Extra cheese and lots of meat!” Jake said excitedly, and Cougar sighed. He reached over for his phone and dialed the pizza place down the block. He rattled off Jake's favorite post-scene order, as well as a salad, and fresh tomatoes and mozzarella. It would be a fight, but Cougar would get him to eat some of the tomatoes and not just all of the little mozzarella balls.

Jake had reached over and grabbed the television remote out of the drawer while Cougar ordered, and he was flipping through the channels when Cougar hung up.

“Are you going to need to wear pants to answer the door?” Jake asked, sounding sad as he settled on _Independence Day_.

“A shirt too.”

“Say it isn't so, Cougs. I like you much better naked,” Jake told him.

“Drink your water,” Cougar told him, ruffling his sweaty hair. They were definitely going to need a shower later. Jake hated to shower after a scene, and Cougar assumed it had to do with how stimulated and sensitive he was. The water spraying him all over was just too much to process, so Cougar tried to put it off or wipe Jake down with a cloth if he was a mess. Neither of them really minded being a mess after sex if they had no other obligations. They experienced worse in the field when they couldn't bath regularly for extended periods.

Jake drank some more of the drink Cougar handed him, tapping Cougar's knee when he had taken a few sips. “You need this too. Just because you're used to going a long time without, doesn't mean you should,” Jake told him, offering up his bottle. Cougar smiled because Jake was always attentive to making sure Cougar's needs were met as well. Most of what they did satisfied both of their needs like cuddles and conversation, but Jake looked out for Cougar's water intake and that he ate afterword as well.

“Gracias,” Cougar told him, accepting the bottle and taking a few sips of his own. They passed it back and forth until it was finished, then they finished off the water bottle as well. “Anything else you would like?” Cougar asked, rubbing Jake's shoulders. He could feel how much cooler Jake's skin was already.

Cougar reached for Jake's glasses on the side table and carefully placed them on Jake's face. “You're the best, Coug. I feel sorry for the rest of the population. They've lost a real stud, but I'm not big on sharing. Well, I am when I'm sharing with you. I like sharing your chocolate and your nice smelling shampoo. I like sharing bodily fluids with you and—”

“I get the idea,” Cougar told him, laughing softly. “Eat your carrots,” he told him, pulling a snack pack of baby carrots from the cooler bag in his pack. He always stocked it fresh before a scene, so they'd have something cool within reach.

Jake stuck out his tongue, but he accepted the first carrot after Cougar tore open the bag. Cougar held it to his lips and Jake playfully tried to eat Cougar's fingers as well.

They watched television quietly until their food arrived, then they spread out on the bed. They fed each other until they were both satisfied—licking tomato sauce off each other after they'd have a minor food fight. Cougar even coaxed a number of tomatoes into Jake's meal by holding them between his teeth and having Jake kiss him to receive them.

“Can I get you anything?” Cougar asked as he cleared away the food containers.

Jake looked at him sheepishly where he sat completely naked in the middle of the bed. Cougar put the boxes down and knelt on the bed to press a kiss to Jake's forehead. “Anything you ask. Don't be shy,” Cougar told him, giving him another kiss for good measure.

“Can I wear the hat?” Jake asked, and Cougar leaned back to look him in the eye. He laughed and nodded his head.

“I will get it one my way back,” Cougar told him, messing up Jake's hair some more before collecting their trash again.

“The best Cougs! No one comes close to comparing to you,” Jake called after him.

Cougar didn't take long, but when he got back with his hat, Jake looked a little down. Cougar frowned, but he still pulled Jake into his arms and settled the cowboy hat on his head. Jake gave him an adoring smile and tried to lean in for a kiss, but the hat got in the way. Cougar lifted Jake's hands and kissed each of his fingertips instead.

“Te amo,” Cougar told him.

“I love you too, Cougar, and thanks for today. I've been all over the place, but that definitely helped,” Jake told him.

“I'm glad,” Cougar responded, holding Jake tightly.

Cougar was just starting to think that Jensen had fallen asleep in his arms when Jake rolled them and pinned Cougar to the bed. “Don't you think we forgot something?” Jake asked, looked down at Cougar with sudden wide eyed concern.

“Qué?” Cougar asked, confused by Jake's turnaround.

“The condom's empty. I know because I stepped on it by accident when I just went to go pee. You didn't get off, and you were just gonna let it slide? I didn't—”

“You satisfied me. Never doubt that. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm fine,” Cougar told him, cupping Jake's face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Well, _I'm_ fine now, and you've been making sure I've got everything my little Jensen heart could possibly desire this afternoon, so now it's my turn to take care of you. How about that?” Jake asked.

“It isn't necessary. You are tired...”

“I know it's not. I know you're all about your partner's pleasure, and that gives you pleasure mumbo jumbo, but I want to make you feel good the way you made me feel good today. So, really this is something I want, so you should probably lie back and let me blow you,” Jake told him, talking in circles, but Cougar understood. Jake understood that their needs were different, but he still took pride in satisfying Cougar in the most basic ways.

“You get come on the hat, and you will be sorry,” Cougar told him, accepting Jake offer.

“Well technically it would be your come...”

“You will be sorry,” Cougar repeated.

“Gotcha, no fluids on the sacred hat of badassery. I can totally do that,” Jake assured him.

Cougar was grateful that he had baby wipes in his pack, and leather was fairly easy to clean things off of because there was no way Jake was going to succeed. Still, Cougar let his legs fall open as Jake kissed a trail down his chest. This was definitely the best way to spend a Saturday. It most certainly beat wading through the jungle looking for smugglers, or nearly getting heatstroke in the desert. It even beat bar crawl Saturdays with the team.

Jake kissed Cougar's hipbone, and Cougar closed his eyes, letting all thoughts vanish, just focusing on Jake's mouth on his body.

 


End file.
